


Got7 Oneshots/ Just something to Write (Not taking requests)

by Readyrunintotraffic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, just a hint of crack i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyrunintotraffic/pseuds/Readyrunintotraffic
Summary: I literally started writing this at 3 am soooo :)





	1. Chapter 1

I'm not taking requests (sorry, it's to overwhelming) and I just need something to write with my 2nd ult group (Day6 is #1) so enjoy this shitfest


	2. Markgyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just copied and pasted from my phone so :))

As cliche as it sounded, Yugyeom hated himself for liking the most popular boy in the school. He cursed his beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes, chocolate brown hair, god he hated Mark that he loved him. His best friend BamBam shook him violently out of his trance.

"Earth to Yugyeom. Come off of Planet Mark and back to me, oh you're back," BamBam laughed at Yugyeom's dazed face.

"Bam, I told you I don't like him!" Yugyeom argued with pink dusting his cheeks at Mark's name.

"Sure thing, you tell yourself that. Your cheeks say other wise," BamBam said mumbling his last sentence, "Let's just go meet up with Youngjae so he won't be angry.

|●□●|

Yugyeom was now in his last class taking notes the teacher was writing on the board. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shake him gently. He nodded as a signal that he acknowledged the person's presence there.

"May I borrow a pencil? I kinda realized during the lesson I didn't have one," the soothing, honey like voice behind him spoke. Yugyeom's face flushed with red as he realized who the voice belonged to. 

The one and only Mark Tuan.

He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a mechanical pencil. He reached behind him without looking. He knows he was blushing, the heat on his cheeks was unnoticeable.

"Thanks Yugs," Mark said, you could hear his smile in his whisper. Mark reaches for the pencil as he brushed his fingers over Yugyeom's. Yugyeom tried to pull away but Mark was one step ahead and intertwined his fingers with the youngers. He leaned into his ear.

"Meet me in the school garden after class. I wanna tell you something," he whispered sweetly as he kissed Yugyeom's ear.

He had to be dreaming. There's no fucking way the most popular boy along with his friends Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, and Im Jaebum just kissed him. His ear. His heart was pounding in his ears as his face started to heat up even more. 

The bell rang and Yugyeom sat soundly in his seat. He saw a lanky figure come into his view.

"Or we could just talk here, but I just wanna tell you," Mark trailed as Yugyeom looked up. Light pink brushed his cheeks and tips of his ears.

"So cute," Mark thought smiling to himself.

"Go on. I'm listening, Yugyeom said with a light smile. His gray-black hair placed itself onto his eyelashes innocently. You could barely make out his eyes through the fluffy strands of hair.

"Your cute and I've liked you for a very long time now," Mark breathed out as he blushed quickly, "How about, and you can think over it, we go out sometime this week?" Mark said scratching the back of his neck, looking away. The older was embarrassed and Yugyeom found is extremely adorable.

"Of course Mark," Yugyeom replied sweetly. Mark looked up at him with hope filling his eyes, "And just because you're so nice I'll do this."

Yugyeom stood up and and reached out for Mark. He pulled him closer as their lips touched lightly, it was like they were grazing over each other. Before he could pull away Mark pulled him closer, as much as he could, and deepened the kiss. A fee moments pass before they hear clapping from one side of the room. They pulled away from each other to see their groups of friends.

"Finally, but now I have to listen to him talk about Yugyeom 24/7," Jackson said jokingly. They all laughed while the couple just giggled.

"Yeah right, like you don't talk about Jinyoung and JB all the time."


	3. Yugbam - Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my favorite ship

Ethereal.

The only word that described Yugyeom if BamBam had to choose one word. The way his eyes glistened when he was around the things he loved, (You could see the whole universe if you looked close enough.) the way his smile could make you forget what unimportant thing you were talking about, even the way his laugh could pull the grumpiest person into a smile. BamBam could go on and on about the powers Yugyeom beholds but that would be a 3 page essay and then some.

There he was. The golden brown headed boy was sprawled across his couch. He was scrolling intently through the contents on his phone. BamBam had been staring for minutes (maybe even an hour it felt). Yugyeom looked up, the giggles bubbling out of his chest as his nose scrunches and his eyes smile. BamBam couldn't help but smile along as he stares at his boyfriend. 

"Why were you staring so hard at me for. Is there something on my face?"

"No, just beauty." BamBam said giggling as Yugyeom sat flustered.

"Bammie, you have chip crumps on your lips." Yugyeom said trying to calm down the flush in his cheeks.

"I didn't put anything on my lips," BamBam mocked as he puckered his lips out dramatically. Yugyeom laughed as he threw a pillow from the couch into Bam's direction.

They just had a laughing fit adding in random inside jokes to make them laugh harder. Somehow they ended up on the floor wiping stray tears out of their eyes. BamBam smiled so hard the sun would reflect off his damn gums if he smiled any harder. There they were again, the butterflies in his stomach. Not the ones of any high school crush but ones just simply of admiration and love. One's that flutter when he's in a state of peace or happiness. That's exactly what he felt when he was with Yugyeom. A state of peace and happiness. Same with Ahgases, IGOT7s, and even Got7 themselves, but just being with Yugyeom brought a higher feeling. He felt as he was on cloud 9 with the younger. Somewhere in between his love gaze state he intertwined their fingers. 

"Bam you've been in the clouds a lot lately. You ok?" Yugyeom asked. He squeezed BamBam's hand before holding onto it like thin glass.

"Just wondering how I got someone like you-"

"Stop being cheesy!"

"No I'm serious. I got a best friend who understands me and we get along like we've known each other from children. I've also got a loving and caring boyfriend who is always by my side. He won't hesitate to tell me if I'm in the wrong when I'm being childish and he even knows what to do when I'm feeling alone and useless. Yugyeom, I'm so glad I got this chance to even meet you. I just love you so much that it's annoying," BamBam giggles out breathily and sends a hand through his blonde hair. Yugyeom sat in awe for a moment before smiling.

"Awwe, Bammie, I love you too. You mean the absolute world to me. Even if I can't go into detail why, never forget that ok," Yugyeom cupped BamBam's cheeks before turning Bam's head towards himself. He stared the boy in the eyes and leaned in, locking his lips with BamBam's.

They stay like that for moments. Their lips slipping together so perfectly. BamBam deepens the kiss as he brought Yugyeom into his laop. What started out as a simple kiss turned into a heated make out session. Yugyeom ended up sucking on the latter's tongue and groaning out of sheer pleasure. When Bam slid his hands up the boy's shirt, he came back to his senses.

"We'll continue later ok, Bams." BamBam whined but nodded nonetheless.

"Cuddles?" BamBam prompts and Yugyeom nods his head eagerly. BamBam picked up Yugyeom and layed with him on the couch.

If any word had to describe BamBam. It would be Ethereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled an all night for this so good night/ morning


	4. Yugbam - Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really fluffy story about Yugbam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THE MONO ALBUM BY RM. THIS IS WHAT HELPED THIS BE MADE AND IT FITS THE THEME. :))))

The rain pattered down on the concrete. The atmosphere felt dark and depressing but it gave a sort of calming feeling to Yugyeom. A smile creeped it's way onto his lips as he looked out the window. He considered going outside just to sit with an umbrella and enjoy the simplicity of everything be he decided against it. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his thinking. He heard a lock click and there stood BamBam shaking his umbrella outside to avoid any unwanted water inside. He slid it into the umbrella holder and waved at Yugyeom. 

"Sorry it took me so long. I decided to walk but I didn't know the storm was gonna be this bad." Bam smiled, took off his jacket, and walked up to Yugyeom.

"I know it's your favorite one out of my closet so I'm letting you keep it," BamBam said handing out his jacket for Yugyeom.

"If I keep it it won't smell like you anymore," Yugyeom whined playfully and busted out into a fit of giggles.

"Well let me know and I'll keep it for a week so it can keep the smell." BamBam tossed the jacket to the couch and sat in the chair next to Yugyeom.

"You're cheesy, you know that." Yugyeom complained going to the kitchen.

"You know you love it." Bam spoke. The smile was heard in his voice as he talked. He followed behind the younger to the kitchen.

Yugyeom was rummaging through his refrigerator for his chocolate milk, but to his dismay he didn't find any. He pouted but opted for coffee instead.

BamBam hopped on the counter and let his eyes roam around Yugyeom's frame. His broad shoulders, thin waist that was easy to wrap around, and beautifully sculpted hips that any dancer would have. 

To say BamBam was in love with this man was an understatement. Bam adored the younger. 

Yugyeom placed a soft kiss on BamBam's lips, "Bammie, you're daydreaming again. You aren't paying me any attention," he playfully whined and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Sorry Gyeommie. You're just so pretty. I just get lost-"

"Bam, you're being cheesy, once again." Yugyeom smiled and wrapped his arms around BamBam's waist, drawing him closer.

"Its just my way of affection." BamBam smirked and threw his arms around Yugyeom's neck.

They just stared into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's presence. Adoration coated the couple's eyes. It felt like time had stopped and it was just them. Them against the world. The world being JYPE and his dating policies of course. So being alone felt like being an actual couple instead of just fan service.

The coffee brewer beeped knocking them back into reality. Yugyeom kissed BamBam before attending to his hot beverage. BamBam bounced off the counter and went behind Yugyeom, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You're to cute I swear. You are gonna be the death of me one day," Yugyeom spoke. He poured his coffee into a cup before putting the coffee back into place. 

"Look who's being cheesy now," BamBam mocked and kissed the latter's neck.

It's at times like these the two felt at peace. With the new come back GOT7 barely had any alone time with their respective partners.

[Markjinson and 2Jae :)]

"Want some?" Yugyeom suggests and stirs his coffee to mix with the sugar. 

"Just a sip of yours. I'm not really thirsty." BamBam said pulling away from Yugyeom and taking his cup. He sips the coffee and hands it back to the younger. 

♡

It's starting to get late and the rain still hasn't let up. BamBam said he was getting ready to go grabbing his keys and umbrella.

"Wait, I wanna walk home with you. Plus you need your jacket-"

"I said you can have it babe, and yeah you can come. Just grab some masks just in case. You never know."

Yugyeom nodded before darting to his (and sometimes BamBam's) room. He slipped on some shoes, grabbed two jackets, and two black masks. He sprinted back to living room. In the process he slipped and fell onto his back. Bam laughs before giving Yugyeom his hand.

"Shut up!" Yugyeom said flushed and grabbed BamBam's hand. He pulled himself up and gave BamBam a jacket and mask.

"Keep it. It's a gift in return for yours. And bring back if the smell fades like you said." Yugyeom says, smiling brightly before slipping into his jacket and mask. BamBam did the same.

"Ready? Hold my hand so you won't get wet. We can't have you sick now can we." Bam grabbed Yugyeom's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Yugyeom opened the door and stepped out. He doesn't lock it because he doesn't have his keys.

"Go get your keys. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." BamBam said holding the umbrella just enough for both to fit under. Yugyeom sighed before heading inside for his keys.

He came back out and locked the door. He stuck the keys into his pocket before grabbing Bam's hand again.

They walked down the street enjoying the hard rain as others were rushing to get inside.

"Wanna get something at the cafe before I go home? I kinda wanna use our alone time to our advantage."

"Sure. I understand you wanna feel like my boyfriend." Yugyeom said still looking ahead for any sign of the cafe. 

They arrive at the cafe and closed the umbrella. They walk up to the register and let go of each others hands just incase. They can never be to sure.

"Hi! Welcome to Mansae Café. How may I help you?" The worker said piping up when the pair stood above him. The ironic part is that his name is Chan like the boy from Seventeen.

"A blueberry muffin and a iced caramel macchiato," BamBam spoke as the boy punched in his order.

"And for you?" Chan turned his attention to Yugyeom.

"Just a chocolate coffee. Nothing special," Yugyeom chuckles out as the server put in his orders.

"10.78."

"You're expensive you know." BamBam spoke paying for the order and turning to Yugyeom who was smiling even though you couldn't see it.

"It's that damn muffin." The younger retorts and giggles.

"Names?"

"Bam."

"Brownie."

The boy nods before getting to work with the orders. The couple finds a spot near the corner of the cafe. Yugyeom looks out the window and smiles at the rain. The rain runs down the glass racing to the bottom.

"Bam and Brownie. Your order is ready." Chan calls out.

"I got it." Yugyeom says patting BamBam's hand before going to retrieve their drinks. Chan caught Yugyeom's wrist and pulled him back.

"Why don't you ditch that dude and come with me after work. I'm sure I can show you a better time then he could." Yugyeom was astonished at what came out of the other's mouth. His eyes widened before fury began to evolve.

BamBam walked over to address the situation, "What's going on here." He fixed his mask and jacket then grabbed Yugyeom's waist.

Chan let go of Yugyeom's wrist before eyeing BamBam with annoyance.

"Taking him off your hands of course. Is that a problem?"

"Very much a problem. His taken if you couldn't tell." BamBam said. His voice deepened as he spoke. He was obviously angry.

"Mook, let's go. I don't think this needed. Ok?" Yugyeom squeaks out and goes to get the umbrella.

Needless to say BamBam left with the last word and Yugyeom thought he was going to kill the boy. He was thankful though as he felt highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Here, let's go." Yugyeom gave BamBam his macchiato and muffin then they left the cafe.

"What a fucking asshole. I'm pretty sure that fucker-"

"Bam, stop. It's rude to say such things." Yugyeom interrupts and sipped on his coffee.

"Ok. It's just that-"

"Bam," Yugyeom's voice sounded a lot more stern.

"Ok, ok." Bam said defeated.

♡

Minutes pass and the reach BamBam's place. Yugyeom waves him good bye at the door and puts his hood on his head.

"Pull your mask down." BamBam pulls his mask down before a pair of lips meet his. 

They stay like that for a few moments. Under the umbrella as the rain falls over them. Yugyeom pulls away and smiles, leaving BamBam flushed. BamBam eventually smiles as well.

"I love you. You know this already." Yugyeom says grabbing BamBam's free hand. (They threw the coffee away awhile ago)

"I love you more. But you also know this already." BamBam replies then a frown covers his lips.

"What's wrong?" Yugyeom asks worried.

"I want you to stay, but we have schedules tomorrow so I don't wanna bother you." BamBam sounded really disappointed. His eyes glossed over but he wasn't going to cry.

"I'll stay." Yugyeom smiles. He squeezed BamBam's hand then let go.

"But-"

"No buts and just open the door. I told you I'll stay. I'll just wear your clothes. And I have some of my clothes here so don't worry about it ok."

BamBam nods and goes to unlock his door. They eventually get in and raced to the couch. They stay like that for a while. Cuddled up and in a comfortable silence.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You can hang out in here or my room." BamBam said before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Yugyeom wonders around for while just enjoying life. He eventually makes his way to the bedroom and sits down on the bed. He digs in his pocket for his phone. His eyes goes wide and he does a pat down. His phone is missing. Then it hit him. He left it at home. He sighed out defeated and bored and laid himself out across the bed.

BamBam eventually came back and saw a bored and obviously tired Yugyeom. He smiled at the taller boy and joined him on the bed.

"Bored?"

"Yeah. I left my phone so."

"Well go take your shower and we can cuddle. Is that ok with you baby?" Yugyeom popped up and grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom. BamBam laughed out and found himself comfortable spot on the bed.

Moments pass and Yugyeom is fully dressed for bed. BamBam extends his arms out and makes grabby hands.

"You're a baby Bambi. You know that."

"But I'm your baby." BamBam giggles and pulls Yugyeom on top of him.

BamBam found himself playing in the younger's hair. He hummed a tune and then stopped when he heard soft snores from on top of him. He smiled then kissed the fluff of golden-brown hair.

"Sleep well Gyeommie."

A few moments later he was sucked into sleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
